


Duel of the Fates

by Laineygaynee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, League of Legends - Freeform, messbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineygaynee/pseuds/Laineygaynee
Summary: Your name is Vriska Serket, and you are ready to duel.





	Duel of the Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Or, Vriska challenges someone to a knife fight over a League of Legends game gone awry, only to realize that their opponent is hot. Made for the weekly prompt of the Vrisrezi discord server: https://vrisreziserver.tumblr.com/

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you are ready to duel. You lean against the wall of the alleyway below your apartment, flipping your knife between your fingers. Other folks might be joking when they challenge an anonymous teammate to a knife fight over a League of Legends match, but you are deadly serious. You'd assembled makeshift armor by taping cardboard and pillows to the inside of your blue flannel shirt, making portions of it poke out at weird angles in service of overall bodily protection. Your gray sweatpants had been given similar treatment, and you were even wearing your motorcycle helmet with the visor pulled down. You didn't even do that when you rode your motorcycle. You don't even know if you own a motorcycle. That's how serious this was to you.

Suddenly, a silver Volvo pulled up to the opposite side of the alley, and a woman stepped out of the passenger side door. They wore a teal undershirt beneath an old green bomber jacket, which they had taken to vandalizing with a variety of brightly colored spray paints. They wore baggy, bright orange pants that were probably supposed to evoke late eighties music videos, but only served to remind you of your time in prison, as well as a pair of bright red glasses that obscured featureless gray eyes. Their hair appeared to have been cut by a wild raccoon, and they had an immense shit-eating grin on her face as she strutted towards you with her red walking cane.

Goddamn was she hot. Wait, was she the person you challenged to a knife fight? You couldn't think of any other reason why someone would be walking towards you in this alley on this exact day. Shit, you challenged a really hot girl to a knife fight. Now you're panicking. There's no way you can win. Why did you have to be such a useless lesbian?

The girl paused about halfway towards you. “Hey, is the steam user ArachnidsGrip here?” They asked.

“Uhh, yeah.” You replied. “I guess you must be GallowsCalibrator.”

They tilted their head towards you. “Yeah, that's me, but my real name's Terezi Pyrope.” They held out her hand, expecting a handshake. You obliged them by jogging over to her from your side of the alley, only to be stunned by the fact that they were even more gorgeous up close.

“I'm... I'm Vriska.” You managed as you slowly shook their hand, until something weird happened. Terezi, who was a good six inches shorter than you, yanked down on your arm, bringing the rest of your upper body with it. She then leaned in and gave the visor of your helmet a giant lick, only to recoil in confusion.

“Why the hell are you wearing a motorcycle helmet?”

“Why the hell did _you_ try to lick me in the face?”

“You answer first.”

You rolled your eyes. “I wore it as protection for the knife fight we were going to have, smartass. Your turn to answer.”

“I was trying to get an idea of what your face looked like, but I guess I can't do that because you're paranoid about the knife fighting ability of internet strangers.”

You snickered. “Is that paranoia justified?”

In a single, fluid motion, Terezi unsheathed the sword that was concealed in their cane, and pointed it dangerously close to your face. “You tell me.”

There was no way in hell you were gonna be one-upped like that. You tore off your helmet and bit down on the sword, hoping to bite the top it off like that Guts guy from that manga you read in prison. You didn't quite manage that, but you did bend it a bit, which would probably cost your opponent a lot of time to repair.

Terezi raised her eyebrows. “You're biting down on my sword, aren't you?”

“Uh-huh.” Was all you could manage with the sword still in your mouth.

Terezi pulled the sword out of your mouth before collapsing on the ground, laughing her ass off. “You're fucking crazy!”

“Says the person who agreed to a knife fight over a shitty League game.”

“Says the person who _arranged_ a knife fight over a shitty League game.”

Terezi scrambled to their feet, only to lick you on your actual face instead of on your helmet. The two of you hovered in front of one another for a few seconds, giving you time to admire the way that their ludicrous hair and bright red glasses accented the natural beauty of their face. You felt a strong blush coming on, and were thankful that your pseudo-opponent lacked the senses to see it.

“Your face tasted nice,” They said, “Like blueberries and black licorice.”

“That's- that's a really nice thing of you to say. Do you wanna, maybe... taste it again?”

The ensuing kiss was intense. The two of you practically smothered each other with your lips, and pulled each other in so suddenly that you ended up laying on the alley floor with Terezi laying on top of you. The force of gravity itself helped to push the two of you closer. When the two of you pulled away, Terezi had a grin that was even wider than the one she came here with, which was perfectly mirrored by the expression worn on your utterly love struck face. You spent the next few minutes laying on the alley floor, not minding the filth of the cold pavement thanks to the natural warmth of Terezi's body.

“Do you even own a motorcycle?” She asked.

“Probably not.”

They giggled. “You're a mess.”

“Glass houses, babe. I couldn't ride a bike without a beautiful girl holding onto me from the back seat.”

“Well I'd certainly be happy to be that beautiful girl.”

You grinned. You think you're more than a little in love with Terezi Pyrope. “Call it a date.”

 


End file.
